Articles, such as clothing items, fabrics, upholstery, and coverings for use in a variety of applications, may be embroidered with a design or other embellishment so that such article comprises a unique article. Creating an article with a unique or custom design or image requires one to plan and dimension the design to be embroidered on the article pattern pieces and attempt to translate and visualize that design from a two-dimensional (2D) drawing of the pattern pieces into a three-dimensional (3D) rendering of the article with the design. This generally requires the investment of a substantial amount of time and mental effort, along with a solid understanding of dimensional mathematics and related measuring skills, to properly translate and position the design on a 2D pattern which will result in the desired appearance and location of the design to be embroidered on the article. A simple miscalculation or mistake in placing the location of the design on one or more pattern pieces making up the article pattern will certainly alter the desired location and/or appearance of the design embroidered on the article which would then require one to start the process all over again with new materials. Other inconveniences and problems may be encountered when embroidering a 2D design on to an article that lead to inaccurate sizing, orientation of the design on the article or errors in the creation of the pattern for making the article with design embroidered thereon.